1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to protective covers and more particularly to a protective cover for the inlet hopper of a cement mixing truck.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Inlet hoppers of cement mixing trucks comprise a funnel-shaped structure whose purpose is to receive aggregate and water and feed such into the barrel of the cement mixing truck. These inlet hoppers vary somewhat in size and have a generally elliptical configuration that is about three to four feet in length and two to three feet in width. The length of the inlet hopper is the dimension along the longitudinal axis of the cement mixing truck.
Cement mixing trucks are not in use all the time. Normally, such trucks are not in use during the night and in colder climates cement mixing trucks may sit dormant for months at a time. The access opening of the hopper is constantly open which means that rain, snow and dirt can fall within the hopper and be fed into the barrel. This results in the accumulation of water within the barrel which is known to cause premature rusting of the barrel requiring replacement of the barrel. Replacement of a the barrel on a cement mixing truck is a reasonably expensive procedure.